Mike Ashcraft (Character)
'Mike Ashcraft '(formerly Mike Hike) is a character who originally appeared in somekiryu's debut film, Mike Hike. Since then he has shaped somekiryu's cinematic universe, the RCU. He is a paramount character in the Rescind Universe and the main character of it. Biography Mike Ashcraft was born in Richmond, California. With his mother having died in child birth, he was left to his father, who abandoned him shortly after, leaving him to his grandmother. The grief of losing his father (to what Mike was told was death) brought out the gene containing his powers, which he was taught to hide. Since then, he grew close with two people: Clay and Jon. Later on in life he met Jacquelyn, his wife-to-be. These were the only people who knew of his abilities. While keeping his powers hidden, Mike was able to master them by the age of 20. Two years later, he met Ekim, a powered who had the ability to mimic powers and the look of a person through touch. After a long and sisyphean fight with him, Mike wins and is noticed by PRAT, an organization which aims to neutralize the threat of rouge powers. Mike agrees to work with them and subsequently meets Daniel, Trevor, Breathtaker (real name Thomas), and Vengeance (real name Kentarou). Daniel soon becomes a father figure to Mike, telling Mike not to make the same mistakes he did. Mike grows under Daniel's mentorship, and becomes a better man. Throughout their journeys, they defeat many rouge powereds including Equinox. PRAT gains fame in their journeys, especially Mike, who is hailed as a hero for the defeat of Equinox. However, when fighting one of the more powerful powereds, Vengeance attempts to posses him to subdue him, but he is overpowered by Samael, and Vengeance turns on the others. Daniel and Breathtaker are killed, and Mike is knocked unconscious. Trevor escapes with Mike. Mike ultimately quits PRAT after these events, grief-stricken by the deaths of his brothers-in-arms. However, Vengeance drops the pseudonym and goes by Malice, and starts to attack other countries and major governments. This fuels Mike to continue what Daniel started and stop Malice. Mike rejoins Trevor and gets involved in world-wide politics, but they are ultimately ignored, and the US breaks out in nuclear war. Mike and Trevor survive, but the US lies in shambles. In the disarray, Mike confronts Malice for a final battle, and engages in intense fisticuffs with him. Throughout their battle, Mike is subdued, and before his death, Malice stops. He realizes what he's done and who he was, and commits suicide via explosion, which sends Mike hurdling away and kills Trevor. Mike disappears for some time and becomes a nomad and an alcoholic, traveling through the ashes of the US, and even encountering Darkvalk's grave. At this point, Mike had changed. He had become depressed and crestfallen, but he surpressed it with the cockiness he once had. After some time, Mike is discovered by Tu'si Purser, a powered. They become friends and Tu'si leads Mike to her home, a hidden library. Soon after, he saves Astra Baker from being raped by hunters. She's awestruck by him and gives Mike a hug, as he hasn't had one in nearly ten years. This makes him weep. However, during their talk, thunder bellows and they're flashed with an incredible light. Archangel appears, and he informs them he aims to start a team, similar to PRAT, full of powereds. After some discussion, Archangel leaves and returns with a revived Noak, but he gives a stern warning: Noak cannot die again, or all is lost. This shifts the pressure to the powereds as Archangel explains the direness of the Deathconsciousness. Throughout his battle with the Deathconsciousness, Mike realizes he has become exactly what Daniel and his father tried to prevent him from becoming. This depresses Mike to no end, and he supresses his emotions with alcohol. He realizes what he truly is: the unwilling hero. He ultimately dies a chaotic death, but finds peace as he can finally join his father, Daniel, Trevor, and Thomas. "Punished Mike" After the events of Rescind 3, Mike becomes old and worn due to his powers. The accumulation of the events leads to a severe suicidal depression, of which Mike cannot act upon due to his strength—he simply waits to die. This is known as "punished Mike", or old Mike. Appearances Mike appears in Numbers, Rescind: Foundations, Rescind 3, Rescind: Elegies, and Bloodhail. He originally appeared in Mike Hike—Mike Hike being his original name. He also appeared in Mike Hike: Accession as well as his ancestors in father. He also appears in each Rescind title that is no longer canon, in which he is the main character. Significance Mike is a representation of somekiryu in his early years of ROBLOXiwood. Mike had long been a character of somekiryu's, even before directing, as he was originally in comic books drawn by somekiryu. In 2009, Mike was an incarnation of somekiryu at the time. His original personality remained in-tact throughout several reboots, including Numbers, and only changed when Mike was hit with grief in the original Rescind movies, just as somekiryu was when they were released. As somekiryu became more depressed, so did Mike. Mike ultimately served as a direct reflection of his creator until 2014, when Darkvalk (Noak LaCroix) took that place. Yet, to this day, Mike is the most important character in the Rescind Universe, and serves as a reminder to somekiryu of his old self. Trivia *Mike's original name, as well as the original name of the movies, was Mike Hike. Category:Characters